Stolen Kisses
by Winds 0f Change
Summary: blah blah, link to summary in profile. Dark X Riku is in progress of being redone oneshot


_Disclaimer: Don't own Dark, Riku…Risa, I don't own em! Gah

* * *

_

Poor Daisuke, one look at Risa can trigger the DNA. Too bad for him, because he can't be around the one he loves before he turns into me, the one she loves.

Though, this sick little love triangle is no longer a triangle, you see, I don't love Risa. There is just nothing about her that I really like, she's annoying, she's turned down my host…and she's obsessed with me.

Yet, I just have the decency to be in love with her sister, Riku. No matter how much she hates me, I still love her, is that a crime? I guess it's true; I flirt with Risa because I want Riku to notice me.

Obviously it's not helping, but…I can't help wishing that Riku might love me too. I can understand why she hated me at first…I did steal her first kiss, but you do need to remember, that's my job. I'm Phantom _Thief_ Dark. I've been wandering around all night, but I wanted to come here.

Actually, I'm sitting on the roof above her balcony now; she comes out here a lot. I usually just like to watch her…but I wish I could talk to her.

I just don't want to get slapped.

* * *

If I hear Dark Mousy again I think I'll scream, my sister…_Dark this and Dark that, isn't he so mysterious and handsome!_

No he's not! He's a pervert and a thief.

I touched my lips again, I hate him, but why do I get butterflies when I think about him. Why do I think about him around Daisuke? It's Daisuke I like, isn't it?

I sighed and leaned against the railing, out on the balcony…it's so peaceful. Wait, now that I think about it…this is where I first met Dark, where he stole my first kiss. I…don't think I've ever told Risa about that; she'd probably hate me.

Well I wish it were her he had kissed anyway!

But…it wasn't.

I guess it…was kind of neat thinking someone so famous kissed me, I mean, Risa's popular, I've never been popular with boys like she is.

Mental slap, I don't like him!

Staring off from the balcony…I feel so high, it's like I can see everything. But I feel like I'm being watched.

Whatever…the sky is so pretty. I wonder how it feels to be able to fly up there, to feel like you can see more…more than any building can take you.

I hear someone behind me…is it Risa?

"Would you like to know how it feels to fly?"

* * *

Eyes wide, could it be. That voice.

Even the slap that this'll earn me, it doesn't matter. Her expression was worth it enough, but of course I'm a thief and so I take more than I deserve.

I'm glad that she's pretty much shocked to the point of being paralyzed. I can walk up to her now.

"What are you doing here." She said.

I couldn't help but smirk, it's in my nature. I do it a lot.

"Doing what I am famous for Riku."

She glared at me, "Oh and what's that, being a pervert, if I have to I'll scream, how'd you like your precious little Risa to see that!"

I sighed, she was smarter than Risa, but she definitely didn't understand.

"That's just it…I don't care what Risa thinks."

She stopped glaring, her face filled with confusion.

"B-but…you love her don't you?"

I laughed, which was probably the worst thing to do, but I did it anyway.

"No…no I don't"

"And THAT is supposed to be funny?"

I sighed, shaking my head "Riku, I don't like her, my joy is stealing, I've never stole anything from her."

Her face, she was so confused, I kinda liked it.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

I smiled, before she could do anything, I pulled her into my arms, to steal her second kiss.

* * *

I was unsure of what to do; he just…it was like the first time. He just kissed me, and it melted my heart, and my senses were shot. All I could do was sit there, why is it that I can't move when he does this.

I have always denied any care for Dark; I never believed I could care for him. But now that I think of it, that day…St. White's day. Daisuke didn't seem himself, he actually…reminded me of…Dark. And when he went to kiss me, I melted like I am now. Do I like them both?

I don't know what's wrong with me, but I held him back. I returned the kiss, and I am not entirely sure why on earth I did it.

…was I falling for Dark?

Now it was my turn to be surprised, I wasn't expecting her to kiss me back. I was out on a limb for a moment, when I realized I had enjoyed her second kiss a little too long. I pulled back and smirked at her.

She blushed and her eyes filled with anger…not actual anger, more like embarrassment, since she didn't hit me this time.

"Riku, I stole your first kiss, I just stole this one, but then you stole mine back. You were the first one I stole a kiss from, not Risa. And I'd steal a thousand more of your kisses if I could."

She stared at me, like she wasn't sure what to say. I prepared for a slap, but it didn't happen. Instead she kind of fell, I held her up as she stared at the ground, her eyes filling with tears.

I smiled and lifted her up, I met her eyes and she knew what I was thinking. She didn't resist, instead she gave it to me.

This is the first time I have actually had something I wanted given to me, I didn't have to steal it, and instead I took it with the passion and love that I had for her.

And now, I could show her how it felt when you had wings.

* * *

Why is it that every time Riku and I talk about Dark, she gets angry and ends up yelling at me? It's so unfair!

Yet, I do feel kind of bad, I talk about him more than she gets the chance to say anything that's on her mind. I guess that was sort of rude of me.

Maybe I should apologize. I guess I will, I don't want her mad at me.

Hmm, she's not in her room, or on the balcony. Well that's weird.

I wonder if she's downstairs…what's that?

I pick up a black feather; suddenly I've realized something.

She never talked about Dark…she always seemed to be afraid.

Riku…denied everything.

Somehow, I'm not as sad as I thought…she's…she's not denying it anymore. And if she's happy…I think I can be happy.

Plus, now I can use this feather, her and I are going to talk about dating tips tomorrow.

* * *

_I know…it sucked like shit, but it's way late, and I think I'll redo it. I love Dariku :D my fav. Pairing in the world. I didn't want to bash Risa at all (because even though I dislike her, I don't bash) plus, I figured she'd be an understanding sister if she really got into that situation, plus, she'd love it if Riku finally started to let her dress her up _

_Hope it's okay, I'll prolly rewrite it like I said, but Critique is appreciated._

_Dark, Riku and Risa © ppls of DNAngel_


End file.
